One more night
by Missnephilim
Summary: After everything that went on in their lives could they not have one night to themselves? Destiel!


**One more night**

After everything Dean and Cas had been through all they needed was one night where nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just one night to enjoy each other's company.

Sam was spending a few hours with Jess so there would be no interruptions from him. Cas made sure that the house was protected from anything and everything before starting the perfect night he had planned out.

Dean got back from work at roughly 7pm and Cas wanted everything to be perfect. He cooked dinner entirely from scratch and laid the dining room out like a romantic French restaurant.

He knew Dean would think he was creating a chick flick moment but Cas couldn't care less. Cas changed into a pair of black jeans and a white shirt before making his way down stairs. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of the shirt, folded his sleeves up and stirred the pasta sauce just as the front door opened.

"Cas, I'm home" Dean shouted as he removed his coat and shoes. He was wearing blue jeans with a black top and a blue shirt to cover it. Grease was all over his clothes but he didn't care about his appearance once he had smelt what was cooking in the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and found Cas with his back turned to him. Dean wrapped his arms around the slightly shorted male and reached round to kiss his cheek.

"This smells amazing" Dean muttered in a low voice in Cas' ear.

"I made spaghetti with meatballs and tomato and basil sauce" Cas said with a proud smile. "I also made you favourite for desert."

"Apple pie?" Dean asked with a hopeful tone.

"Apple pie" Cas laughed and turned around to properly great his boyfriend. He kissed him lightly on the lips and giggled when dean tried to deepen it. "Stop" Cas giggle and gave Dean a gentle, playful slap on the chest. "Go take a shower before you get grease all over me."

"Okay I won't be long." Dean said and with one last kissed disappeared upstairs.

Cas continued cooking and sighed happily. It felt strange that after two years together, Dean could still make Cas' heart skip a beat. When they first told Sam he laughed and cheered. Dean and Cas later found out that it was only because he won the bet against Gabriel.

Cas smiled at the fond memory and placed a garlic beard in the oven. He got out the plates and began draining the pasta before dishing an equal amount on the two plates. Dean padded back down stairs a few minutes later with wet hair. He wore a new pair of blue jeans with a black shirt over the top.

Straight away he walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of white wine. He then grabbed two glasses and went into the dining room.

"Wow" He muttered as he entered. The table had a red table cloth on it and a candle slowly melting in the centre. Dean was surprised to hear classic rock songs playing in the background; that was defiantly not Cas' favourite genre.

He put the bottle on the table and placed a glass at each place. Cas walked in with two plates and set them down before quickly returning to the kitchen to grab the garlic bread. Dean sat down and watched with a happy smile as Cas opened the bottle of wine and poured it into each glass. Dean grabbed his glass first and raised it in order to make a toast.

"To you" He said. Cas blushed in reply and said.

"To us" Dean lightly laughed as he began his meal. He was glad that he had Cas. The angel, now human, had saved his life more times that he cared to admit.

After an hour of slow eating and sweet conversation the two were in the kitchen washing dishes. Cas had his hands deep in the water with the bubbles coming up to his elbows. He quickly grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them at Dean.

The other man immediately retaliated by whipping Cas with the hand towel he was just using to dry up. This then started a war between the two as they continued to blow bubble everywhere and whip each other playfully.

The kitchen filled with laughter as the time went on and after a while they were both crying with laughter. Dean raised his hands in surrender and Cas cheered in triumph.

"I win!" He cheered. He started a strange victory dance with left dean in tears once more. Dean lifted Cas up and swung him around just to get him to stop. Cas squealed in excitement and surprised and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean leant in as he placed Cas back on the ground and kissed him. With his arms still wrapped around his neck Cas pulled Dean impossibly close. The kiss was slow and sweet, nothing too explicit. It was simply a kiss that said 'You're all I need'.

"I love you" Dean whispered once they finally broke apart.

"I love you two Dean" Cas said and nudged the taller man's nose with his own. He then proceeded to grab Dean's hand and lead him to the couch in the living room. Dean was the first to lie down as he pushed himself into the back of the couch. Cas swiftly lay in front of Dean with his back and Dean's chest pressed tightly together.

Dean held on with all his might; partly to make sure Cas didn't fall off but mostly because he never wanted to let him go. Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas and he pressed small kisses over the back of his neck.

Cas once again giggled and turned his head slightly to catch Dean lips in another kiss. When they parted they started each other in the eyes for a few moments before relaxing back into each other.

Two hours later when Sam returned after his evening with Jess he took off his coat and shoes and walked into the living room. He paused at the sight he saw and couldn't help the smile that started to form on his face.

Cas and dean had fallen asleep with Cas' face pressed close into Dean's chest. Dean had his arms wrapped around the smaller man protectively and their legs were lazily tangle together.

Sam walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket they always kept in the coffee table draw. He softly placed it over the pair and snapped a picture on his phone for future blackmail purposes. Dean would deny he liked to cuddle until the day he died.

He then exited the room but paused once more at the doorway. He let out another smile before turning the light off.

"Goodnight" He said lowly and as he was about to leave the room he heard "Goodnight Sammy" whispered from the older Winchester.

Sam left the couple with a smile on his face.


End file.
